


Let Me Pleasure You

by Larrypersonishere



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypersonishere/pseuds/Larrypersonishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke caught Michael watching porn, so he decided to pleasure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Pleasure You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

Luke walked past his best mates room, heheard moans from the other side of the door. He knew some belonged to Michael, but didn't know where the other moans came from. Luke shook his head thinking he was hearing things, Michael could just be jerking off. He went back to his room, slightly turned on from Michael's moans. By a little, he meant he was getting incredibly hard. His pants got tight on his lower region.   
He couldn't help but wonder why Michael was clearly jerking off. He bit his lip, and heard a very loud moan.   
For no reason at all, Luke blushed. He walked to Michael's room and knocked. "M-Michael?" Luke asked.  
"U-uh hold on," Michael replied quickly pausing the porn and shut the laptop.  
Pulling covers over his naked body, he bit his lip. "Come in," he blushed a little once Luke came in.   
Luke walked over by Michael and sat on his bed. "Hey," Luke said and bit his lip. He put his hand on Michael leg. He traced his leg through the thick covers, the only thing stopping him from just plain out fucking him.  
Luke looked at Michael as his hand traced up his leg, causing shivers down Michael's spine. He liked the feeling even if it wasn't on his skin.   
"Luke," Michael whispered.  
"Yes Michael m," He responded innocently as his hand reached right beside Michael's already hardened dick. Michael let a groan out, even though Luke wasn't doing anything just the thoughts he had of the younger boy. Luke smirked and put his hand on the covers over him.   
"You should let me try something," Luke said and Michael nodded. Luke moved the covers and bit his lip. He has seen Michael naked plenty of times before, but not like this. Not lying down on a bed naked.   
Luke put his pointer finger on Michael and felt him. Michael weekend and closed his eyes. Luke continued to touch him, but put his whole hand around him. Luke was smiling to himself as he started slowly moving his hand up and down getting faster every time.   
"L-Luke," Michael moaned quietly, which made Luke frowned. He wanted people to know his name.   
He leaned down and licked Michael's tip, and then down to the base. He was proud of the moans he got. They were louder than before, but not as loud as Luke wanted. He went back to the tip and put his mouth around Michael's length.. He slowly started to suck, but as time passed he bobbed his head faster and faster.

"Luke!" Michael practically screamed several times before he cummed all in Luke's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is horrible, it is late-ish and I need sleep.


End file.
